In recent years, the convenience of using transaction cards in financial transactions has led to an increased number of transaction card holders worldwide. To increase revenues from the increased card usage, transaction card providers are typically seeking new methods to increase the number of users of their card provider systems. One method which is employed involves providing prospective users with “pre-approval.” Pre-approved offers are typically designed to encourage the prospective user to become a customer (e.g., card holder, transaction account enrollee, etc.) of the transaction card provider. In a conventional pre-approval offer a prospective card holder is informed that the prospective card holder fits a pre-determined criteria, which allows the prospective card holder to apply for, and subsequently receive, a card, financial account or transactional account system by the card provider. In addition, the prospective card holder's pre-approval status provides the prospective card holder access to certain special offers related to the financial systems.
Traditional methods of informing prospective card holders of their pre-approval status involves using direct mailers or telephonic communications. Where direct mailers or telephonic communications are used, the pre-approved customer is often invited to complete an application for enrollment in the systems for which the person is pre-approved. For example, where the invitation is communicated to the prospective card holder via direct mail, the prospective card holder must typically/complete an application form provided in the direct mailer and return the application to the card provider for processing. Alternatively, the direct mailer may invite the prospective card holder to telephone the card holder and complete the application telephonically. Further still, where the pre-approval offer is communicated to the prospective card holder via a phone call initiated by the card provider, the card provider informs the prospective card holder of the pre-approval status. During the telephone communication, the prospective card holder is then invited to complete an application for enrollment in the provider's systems.
Another method which may be used by prospective card holders to apply for enrollment in a pre-approved program takes advantage of the growing popularity of the Internet. With the increased usage of the interne to conduct e-commerce, transaction card providers are often developing on-line application systems (e.g., web site based application site maintained on a card provider server). An on-line application system is a method provided by a financial institution, such as, a transaction card provider, which allows a prospective customer to apply for financial systems, transact commerce, or other such activities via a computer network. To increase usage of the on-line application system, a card provider may communicate the on-line application option via a direct mailer or telephonically as is currently done with the traditional application methods discussed above. In this way, the prospective customer is driven to the on-line application system to complete the pre-approved application.
One problem associated with the above methods is that the invitation to apply is often not made personal to the prospective customer (e.g. prospective card holder). That is, the invitation may involve a general pre-approval offer not tailored to a specific background (e.g., credit profile, purchase history, demographic data, etc.) of the prospective customer. In particular, the offer may be identical to an offer which is mailed to a multitude of prospective card holders, without taking into consideration any one individual prospective card holder's current financial, purchase or demographic profile (collectively called “customer profile” herein).
Another method which is used by financial institutions to increase the number of card users involves encouraging pre-existing transaction card holders (e.g. pre-existing transaction account enrollees) to enroll in other transaction cards or financial or transactional systems offered by the card provider. Similar to the prospective card holders, the pre-existing card holders are often contacted using the direct mailer or telephonic methods described above. That is, the pre-existing transaction card holder is typically either forwarded a direct mailer or receives a telephonic communication informing the pre-existing card holder that the pre-existing card holder has been pre-approved for enrollment in other systems offered by the card provider. The pre-existing card holder is then invited to apply for the other systems by filling out a pre-approval application and forwarding the application to the card provider for processing. Alternatively, where the pre-existing card holder is contacted by telephone, the pre-existing card holder is invited to telephonically enroll in the other systems.
In addition to the above, the pre-existing card holder may be driven to an on-line application system maintained by the financial institution. That is, the pre-existing card holder may be invited, via direct mailer or telephonically, to access a card provider on-line application via a computer network where the pre-existing card holder may complete a pre-approval application. As with the prospective card holder, however, conventional on-line application systems are limited in their ability to recognize the pre-existing card holder and subsequently offer the pre-existing card holder a special offer tailored to the pre-existing card holder's customer profile.
As such, a system is needed that recognizes and distinguishes between pre-approved prospective card holders and pre-approved pre-existing card holders for the purpose of extending offers specially tailored to the individual prospective card holder and pre-existing card holder's customer profile. Such a system would reduce or eliminate the cost associated with traditional direct mailer or telephonic communication methods, thereby increasing the card provider's revenues. A desired system would allow a more convenient method for enrolling new users in a card provider's (e.g. transaction account provider's) system, or to upgrade an existing system.